Eyes in the moonlight
by YonderB
Summary: Deidara comes back from a swimming lesson and has something for Sasori... and Sasori has something for Deidara. SasoDei, DeiSaso. Sasori!Uke. Zetsu makes an appearance also.


Sasori sat on the cliff just outside of the Akatsuki headquarters as his fingers moved automatically, a small human mannequin in front of him, that he had made, dancing around in circles.

Sasori heard some footsteps come toward him from behind and he jerked his hands, the mannequin jumping into his pocket.

"Sasori-boss...? you there? yeah?" came a familiar voice.

Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, a small breeze making the hem of his coat and his light wavy hair flutter slightly, then settle.

"... i'm here." Sasori finally said, looking over his shoulder.

"zomg! there you are! yeah!" squealed Deidara, walking up to the puppet-master and sitting beside him. "i've been looking for you _everywhere_! yeah!" panted the blonde.

Sasori nodded, his eyes lowering for a second at Deidara's exposed and bare leg from under his matching black coat.

"Da fish has been teaching me how to swim! yeah!" Deidara stated proudly, grinning.

Sasori quickly looked away from Deidara, guessing that his partner was _only_ wearing swimming trunks under his coat.

Sasori hated that Kisame often stole Deidara's attention away from him. the blonde was supposed to be his partner after all. Kisame had _Itachi_... and Sasori knew that Kisame was making _good_ use of it.

"... Sasori-boss?"

Sasori looked back at Deidara quickly, his eyes locking with the blondes'.

Sasori could see every mattered hair in Deidara's fringe... he could see every droplet of water clinging to the blonde's slightly tanned skin... he could see his sea-blue eyes dilating slightly...

"... i made something for you... yeah..." broke through the silence, yanking Sasori from his thoughts.

Sasori blinked. "for _me_?"

Deidara nodded, holding out one of his mouthed hands so Sasori could see.

Sasori watched the mouth as it started chewing, then stopped after a while, slowly opening, a small clay figurine slowly came out.

Sasori stared.

Deidara grinned as the figurine sat on his palm.

"so, waddiya think? yeah?" prodded the blonde, nudging sasori with his shoulder.

Sasori was stunned speechless. the figurine was a tiny replica of him. the hair could do with a little work, but the coat, eyes and expression were perfect.

"_well_? yeah?" prodded Deidara again.

"... well... just... _wow._" stammered sasori, still staring at the clay figurine.

"is that a _good_ 'wow' or a _bad_ 'wow'...? yeah..." asked Deidara slowly, his lips puckered slightly in a small and disappointed pout.

"it's a good wow." smiled sasori, picking up the figurine carefully from Deidara and setting it aside.

Deidara grinned.

"it doesn't explode or anything like that, does it...?" asked Sasori, looking at the figurine suspiciously.

"nah. i dun _want_ that one to blow up. yeah. he's way too handsome. yeah."

Sasori looked back at deidara with a sceptical look and the biggest grin in history greeted him.

Deidara and Sasori just sat on the cliff for the next few hours, the sun setting and sending crimson beams of light onto the two akatsuki members.

Sasori's eyes just scanned the scenery lazily, his eyes dilated to the max. to let in as much of the beautiful crimson light as possible.

"... wow... yeah... your eyes look so _pretty_ in the sunset... _yeah..._"

Sasori blinked and looked at Deidara, the blonde was looking strait into Sasori's eyes with his own, almost hypnotised.

"... i wonder what they'd look like in _moonlight_... yeah..." breathed Deidara, his mouth hardly moving, one of his hands coming up and cupping one of sasori's cheeks, his thumb stroking along Sasori's eyelashes.

"... excuse me?" asked Sasori, his eyes wide, wondering who this person was and what they'd done to Deidara.

Deidara blinked, staring at Sasori, then noticing that they were touching.

"ZOMG! sorry sasori-boss! yeah!" squealed Deidara quickly, his brain clicking back on and moving away, looking extremely embarrassed.

"i didn't mind..." muttered sasori to himself, looking back down the cliff.

Deidara sat a metre away from Sasori, hugging his bare knees and staring out to the wilderness.

Sasori looked at Deidara from the corner of his eye. "i've _hurt_ him..."

Sasori never liked hurting Deidara that much, Deidara was a very fragile person, for an S-ranked criminal, that is. he needed to make it up to Deidara.

Deidara hardly had time to gasp as he felt someone grab his arm from behind, yank him backwards and pin him down.

"what the _hell_! _YEAH!_" asked an extremely wide-eyed Deidara.

but before he could ask any thing else, a pair of lips ghosted over his own and a hand slipped under his coat and over his bare stomach and chest.

"w-what are you doing, sasori-boss? y-yeah?" came Deidara's voice, quivering slightly from Sasori's cold hand on his stomach.

"you said you wanted to see my eyes in moonlight..." breathed the puppet master, his breath rippling over Deidara's face lightly. "how about we _amuse_ ourselves until then...?"

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori's eyes opened half way, as they usually did. the emotions reflected in them... love. need. _lust._

Deidara got the hint and relaxed slightly.

"... only if i can use my hands... yeah..." the blonde said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

sasori smirked. "use whatever you want."

Deidara squirmed slightly as he felt sasori press against his body, his arms instinctively wrapping around his partner.

Deidara licked his lips.

Sasori's eyes snapped open as he felt warm wetness cearess his back, looking at Deidara.

Deidara smirked. "you said i could use my hands... yeah."

Sasori felt the warm wetness move around to his chest and lower itself. down his pants and started cearessing the hot skin, making Sasori bite his lip and groan.

"sorry, but imma not gonna be da uke in this, sasori-boss. yeah." grinned deidara, rolling over so he was on top.

Sasori just groaned and panted as an answer, the warm wetness continuing to cearess his hot skin. Deidara pressed hard on the end, liquid oozing over his hand and tongue.

"yer kinda cute when you're covered in sweat an' panting, Sasori-boss... yeah." smirked Deidara.

"nnhh... shut... up..." moaned Sasori, panting for breath.

Deidara grinned and ghosted his lips over Sasori's.

"... nnn... more..."

"sure thing boss... yeah."

Zetsu yawned and walked around the cliff the next day, looking around at the dew-encrusted grass and trees, smiling at all the healthy plants.

then he noticed a very trampled and squished patch of grass near the edge of the cliff.

"who did this?" growled Zetsu, looking around, he was a very superstitious person, thinking that there would be something around here to give away who did it and how.

and he found it all right.

"what's that, Zetsu?" asked the plant around his head.

"hmmm... it's... ZOMFG! THAT'S CAN'T BE TRUE! GOD NO! THAT'S JUST _NASTY!_" screamed Zetsu, covering his eyes and screaming while running away.

"eh...? it was-- OH GOD! TOO MUCH INFORMATION! AAAHHHH!" screamed the plant after getting the gist of things.

there was a small mannequin lying on the ground... it's hips covered in _clay_...


End file.
